


Picnic

by PatterCake



Series: Fluffember 2020 [9]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, takes place immediately after the episode normal man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: “See-” LSP said triumphantly, “This proves my point!”“There’s a point?” Lemongrab asked.“Yeah! That you don’t know if you’ll get hurt.”What happened after the camera cut away from their date in Normal Man.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess
Series: Fluffember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008450
Kudos: 9
Collections: lumpygrab fics by me





	Picnic

LSP had thought getting back into the dating game with someone new would be a nice change of pace - fun, exciting, and maybe it would even be the meet-cute rom com love she’d always read about and dreamed of! But staring down at her Date’s almost unconscious self having watched him be knocked flat by a… what the hell was that anyway?

LSP squinted at the disappearing dot on the horizon. Looked like… a tiny manticore carrying a green man and a red box. Weird. Well, anyway. She glanced back at her Date, who was now trying to shakily get to his feet. 

But LSP wasn’t one to be dissuaded by minor setbacks. Or even by major setbacks. “Sooo…” she said flirtatiously, “I guess you could say you literally fell for mee~” 

“I think Iiii may have aaa concussion.” Lemongrab muttered while clutching his head in pain. “I have to go. For what iiiit is worth I am… sorry to waste yoouur time.” 

“Hey hey who says I’ve been wasting my time?” She floated after him. She wasn’t going to stop him leaving if that was what he wanted, but she didn’t want him leaving like this, when they’d gotten off the wrong foot. And as Lemongrab staggered around it became increasingly clear that he probably couldn’t leave. 

After walking around in lopsided circles Lemongrab tripped over his own feet. He closed his eyes and winced in anticipation of more burning pain setting his already throbbing head on fire, but something caught him before he hit the ground. LSP slowly pulled him upright and let go of him. 

“Sorry to um, grab you like that.” LSP said quickly. “I’m gonna guess you have like, boundaries and stuff with that, but I didn’t want you breaking your cute nose on the dirt.”

No one had ever called his nose cute before and Lemongrab was so shocked he temporarily forgot his pain. He reached up to touch his nose to see if it had magically turned into something cute and small and acceptable but he just felt along the same ugly long snout he’d always had. He was confused as to what was meant to be cute about this and his head throbbed again. 

He groaned and touched the back of his head, where something had smacked right into him. The ground was still spinning and if at first he’d felt like he was going to throw up from nerves, now he felt like he was genuinely gonna throw up. “I maaay be in need of some… assistance...” he admitted eventually. 

“I can like, totally assist you or whatever.” LSP said. “Can I like… see the bump?”

Lemongrab removed his hand and LSP examined his head. “Yeeeeaaah…” she said. “It don’t look good. You need some like, ice for your bump. It’ll probably help with the pain too.”

“Mmmm okaaayy…” Lemongrab said through gritted teeth, “which way is theee Ice Kingdom?”

“Dude no way am I letting you walk to the lumping dummy kingdom with a concussion! My place is way closer and I like, ripped a refrigerator and freezer out of some loser’s house to put in my awesome camp. So I have ice and stuff.”

“Veryyy well…” Lemongrab couldn’t see another way out of this situation. “Take me too your place. Please.”

“You want like… some help or?”

“Oh. I.. well… I-I suppose.” LSP offered him her arm and he clung onto her as she sheparded him into the nearby wood. Lemongrab was confused about why she was leading him into the forest and not to, say, a castle or something when her profile had said she was a princess but his head hurt too much for him to say anything. 

Eventually he stepped over a glistening wet line in the grass and into a clearing. “Bear sweat,” LSP explained, pointing at the water he’d just stepped over. “It keeps the bugs away. But let me tell you… those bears did not want to give up that sweat.” 

Lemongrab could only nod as she led him to a log and led him shakily sit down. 

“How’re ya feeling?” She asked, noticing with glee that he hadn’t yet let go of her arm.

“Awful.” Lemongrab replied. 

“Do you wanna like… lie down on my sleeping bag?” she offered, “wait are you gonna throw up? Do concussions even make you throw up? Do you even have a concussion like we don’t actually kn-”

This was too many questions for Lemongrab in his current state. He shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears until she went quiet. “I feel like… I maaay beee sick.”

“Ew.” said LSP, “Okay I guess you can lie down on some leaves then.”

LSP led him over to some leaves and he was finally lying down. He heard LSP open what he assumed was the stolen freezer and retrieve something. Seconds later something wonderfully cold and soothing was touched to his aching head and some of his pain melted away. 

“Is that better?” LSP asked. 

“Glob yes.” he muttered. 

“And it doesn’t hurt as bad anymore?”

“Mmmm no.”

“See-” LSP said triumphantly, “This totally proves my point!”

“There’s a point?” Lemongrab asked.

“Yeah! You don’t know if you’ll get hurt by like, being with other people and stuff.”

“If anything this proves the opposite - that connection inevitably ends in suffering.” Lemongrab muttered darkly, “This is not theee first time trying to be close to someone has gotten me aaaa... head injury.”

LSP didn’t understand that part about head injuries but it was true that making friends and dating could be scary. Especially if you’d been hurt in the past. And Lemongrab had clearly been hurt- no wonder he’d tried to run away if he kept getting injuries from this kinda stuff. And even if LSP couldn't understand freaking out over food on a blanket she could understand that. “Okay so it’s true that being with other people can hurt you but like… I’m not hurting you now am I?” 

LSP wasn’t hurting him. In fact the ice she was pressing to his head felt really nice and his head was starting to clear up. “Mmm nooo…”

“See! Being with people can make you feel better too.” LSP pointed out. 

“I-I suppose.”

“And I’m not _ trying _ to hurt you.” 

“But you can still hurt people even if you don’t want to.” Lemongrab replied. Besides, even if LSP didn’t want to hurt him she was still going to. He wished he’d known she was so nice before he freaked out and tried to leave and then got hit in the head by some weird flying thing. After he’d insulted her and humiliated himself like that there was no way she’d ever want to see him again. And he realised that wasn’t what he wanted. It would hurt to never see her again. “And how can we not hurt each other when we’re so different? You like food on a blanket and I don’t.” he said, trying to reassure himself that maybe it would be for the best if she broke up with him. She probably wouldn’t be able to understand his lemon styles anyway. 

“Yeah but maybe you shouldn’t focus so much on the differences. We might be similar too.” LSP tried to reassure him, “I mean, your profile said you were into music and I like music!” 

“Iiii suppoooose…” Lemongrab said slowly. That was true. Maybe him and LSP were similar in some ways. He liked her so far and despite everything maybe she liked him. “Does that mean that even after all these… disastrous and embarrassing unacceptable occurrences, you would still like to see me?”

“Sure!” Lemongrab smiled. Lying on some damp leaves with an ice pack pressed to his head wasn’t how he envisioned his first date to go but in a weird sort of way it was nice. And he could always try and do better next time. Or the time after that. And as LSP had said, “You don’t know you’d get hurt” and that meant there was a chance he wouldn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before midnight so it'd show up as being published in November but alas it ended up published on the first of december (which is also my birthday lol) I did want to get to ten fics for Fluffember but I think I'm gonna stop this series here. Let me know if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
